


Secrets of Blue

by ASkyOfKai



Series: Altean Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: A shudder ran through Lance when Keith’s fingers lightly ran across his skin, tracing the lines where blue met brown. He could feel warm breath on the nape of his neck and knew that Keith was only a few inches away. Carefully, so as not to startle him, Lance turned to face Keith. They stood nose to nose, Keith’s eyes rapidly jumping around, trying to see as much of Lance as he possibly could.





	Secrets of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden inspiration to write Altean Lance fanfic. This was the end result. I have a lot more ideas for this so I might make it into a series. Slight warning: This is not beta'd so there might be a few grammar/spelling mistakes.

They said that it was a sign of who they were. They said that he mustn't ever reveal it to anyone. They said that his ancestors were not of Earth, that they had kept the bloodline as pure as possible, they they were the only ones left of their kind. 

Lance was 4 years old when he asked about the blue spirals on his body and the stripes of white in his hair. His mother sat him down and told him that his Abuela’s tales of a planet far away were true. The stories had been passed down, generation to generation, 10,000 years of hiding away. Someday, she said, someday they would return to Altea but for now they would remain here, half blooded and safe. 

Stories of the Galra Empire, legends of Voltron, vague wonderings of what happened where Lance’s childhood. Time and time again he was told to keep their heritage a secret, and time after time was told that Earth was safe. When he was accepted into the Garrison, it was uproar in his house. He left anyways, chasing his dream of swimming among the stars. 

After finding the Blue Lion, Lance considered telling his teammates that he was Altean. Well, half-Altean. Or actually, considering how long it had been...oh nevermind he didn't want to do the math to figure out how much of an alien he was. Fate seemed to be against him though, and every time he tried to tell someone, the Galra would attack or they would pick up a distress signal. It was the times that Allura and Coran would reminisce about the old days that he felt most guilty about not speaking up. Finally Lance had had enough. He marched into Keith’s room one day and demanded that he sit down and listen to what he had to say. And that had led him to this moment... 

“I feel like you would get the least mad at me for not telling everyone,” Lance said when Keith gave him a quizzical look. He crossed his arms and waited while Keith shut the door and lay down on his bed. 

“So please don't get mad at me. I'm Altean. Sort of. My family-well, we uh we don't marry many humans. There's probably a lot of inbreeding in my family tree,” Lance began to ramble but Keith cut him off quickly. 

“You’re Altean? You sure don’t look like you are,” Keith said, his eyes scanning Lance’s body. 

“My family has learned a lot over the past 10,000 years. Number one being how to hide who we are.” Lance shrugged. “You don’t look purple yet you’re Galran.”

“So you don’t actually have any Altean markings? You just know because that’s what your family believes?” Keith asked, skepticism creeping into his voice. 

“Do I really have to prove myself to you?” Lance asked in annoyance. He had hoped that Keith would accept it without proof, but it was looking like he might have to show him after all.

“It would be nice to see this with my own eyes,” Keith lay back against the pillows and crossed his arms, waiting for Lance to give up and say it was all a joke. 

Lance gave a heavy sigh and grumbled to himself as he unclasped the thin chain around his neck. Keith’s eyebrow rose slightly as he held the pendent in his fist. With a quick glance at the other Paladin to see his expression, Lance let the enchanted necklace fall to the ground. It hid the floor with a sharp thud and Keith’s eyes widened as he sat up in shock. 

“You-you-what??” Keith exclaimed pointing at Lance. 

“I told you I was Altean,” Lance rolled his eyes as he spoke, feeling like whacking Keith on the head with a large sign saying, “I told you so!”

“Whoa,” Keith said, examining every inch of Lance’s face. There were glowing blue marks similar to Allura’s high on his cheekbones, although his were a bit longer. His hair was still mostly brown but streaks of white were now running through it. Glowing crystals were suspended in the air between his ear lobes and shoulders, and a few piercings ran along the pointed flesh, little hoops and studs spread out randomly. A small, simple band of gold ran across his forehead and disappeared into the hair above his ears. 

“This isn’t all of it,” Lance said with a grin, taking off his jacket. He grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled off it over his head, turning so that Keith could see his back. A smirk spread across his face as he heard Keith’s breath hitch slightly. He knew that Keith was staring at the spirals and triangles that sat along his shoulders and spread down his back. Freckles dotted the skin between the glowing patterns and stripes of blue encircled his upper arms.

A shudder ran through Lance when Keith’s fingers lightly ran across his skin, tracing the lines where blue met brown. He could feel warm breath on the nape of his neck and knew that Keith was only a few inches away. Carefully, so as not to startle him, Lance turned to face Keith. They stood nose to nose, Keith’s eyes rapidly jumping around, trying to see as much of Lance as he possibly could. 

“Did you know,” Keith finally said, his voice a low whisper. “Did you know that I recognized you the second you showed up to save Shiro? I was too embarrassed to admit that I remembered you and I didn’t even know why I felt that way. I think that it was after I saw you flying the Blue Lion that I realized I had feelings for you.”

“It took me 3 months of constantly complaining to Hunk about you to realize I liked you,” Lance said softly. Keith’s eyes flickered down to his mouth and the next thing he knew, Lance had moved forward to connect the two of them. It wasn’t how books described kissing, there were no fireworks, but there was a small jolt of something inside Lance. It wasn’t like kissing satin, more like kissing warmth. That’s how Lance would describe kissing Keith. The feeling you get when you snuggle into a comforter that just came out of the dryer; warm and peaceful.

“Wow,” Keith said when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. At some point Lance’s hands had lifted to tangle in Keith’s hair and he idly fiddled with the black locks as they stood there. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Lance asked, suddenly feeling shy. Keith smiled warmly at him, something that Lance would have previously thought him incapable of doing. 

“Anytime,” Keith replied and Lance surged forward, welcoming the warmth spreading throughout him once more.


End file.
